Unexpected
by Yami no Luffy
Summary: Han pasado 2 años desde la guerra de MARINEFORD, la tripulación de los mugiwara se dan cuenta de lo poco que conocen sobre su capitán, y como un accidente inesperado cambiara la vida de todos. Piratas Straw Hat, Heart, Kidds y Barba Blanca. Humor
1. Chapter 1: Después de la guerra

Declaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen todo es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda (excepto por algunos OC y la historia)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: después de la guerra<p>

Unas semanas después de la Guerra de Marine Ford.

En una isla desconocida y deshabitada del Nuevo Mundo había un gran castillo, el cual era el único edificio en la isla entera, dentro de él había una niña de unos 7 años de edad con una apariencia algo inusual, ella tenia el cabello negro que llegaba hasta el nivel de sus rodillas, lacio y sulto, un vestido negro que en lo largo le llagaba debajo de sus rodillas y llevaba unas mallas negras con rayas blancas horizontales y unos zapatos negros, sus ojos eran de un color gris y su ojo izquierdo era atravesado por una cicatriz que iniciaba en su línea de cabello justo en el centro y atravesaba su cara de forma horizontal hasta llegar hasta su mandíbula, ella estaba en lo que parecía ser una habitación de hospital donde había dos camas con sus respectivos pacientes, pero no eran cualquier pacientes, si uno los pudiera ver, se daría cuenta de la identidad de esas dos personas y llegaría a la conclusión de que eran unos piratas muy famosos y temidos a la vez. La primera persona era un joven de 20 años de edad, de cabello negro y ondulado que llegaba al nivel de los hombros, su rostro tenia fracciones infantiles y sus mejillas eran adornadas por unas pecas. La segunda persona era un hombre de un gran tamaño con un inconfundible bigote blanco que parecía ser una luna de cuarto creciente. Esas dos personas no eran ni nada mas ni nada menos que Gol D. Ace también conocido como Portgas D. Ace o "Puno de Fuego Ace" y el otro hombre de gran tamaño no era otro que Edward Newgate también conocido como Shirohige el hombre mas fuerte del mundo. Cada uno estaba conectado a unos aparatos que les ayudaba a mantenerse vivos. Afortunadamente el joven de nombre Ace estaba en mejores condiciones que el hombre de nombre Edward pero aun así no se podía decir que estaba en perfectas condiciones después de todo tenía una gran quemadura en el abdomen que lo atravesaba hasta la espalda.

—Oye, Kasumi-chan que es lo que vas a hacer con ellos, están muy graves y dudo a que sobrevivan. – le dijo una joven mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes.

—Kasumi va a empezar a utilizar su habilidad para tratar de sanar algunas de las heridas mas graves. Con Ace, Kasumi va a intentar dejar su espalda intacta para que cuando se recupere pueda lucir su tatuaje otra vez aunque claro no podre deshacer la herida completamente así que le quedara una pequeña cicatriz en su abdomen pero Kasumi esta segura de que el preferirá eso a que su tatuaje sea completamente borrado. – le respondió la joven mientras se volteaba a ver a la persona que le estaba haciendo conversación, y la miro intensamente donde sus ojos no dejaron escapar mi el mas mínimo detalle de la mujer que estaba frente a ella. Su cabello llegaba a su cintura, era lacio y de un color azul marino, sus ojos de un color café oscuro, usaba una blusa blanca de manga corta de cuello de v y unos shorts estilo bermuda de color café y unos zapatos negros. En su cuello había una cadena con un dije en corazón y en su muñeca derecha traía puesta una pulsera que le hacia juego a su cadena. Y en su espalda traía una gran nodachi. Kasumi se dio cuenta de que algunos de los mechones que caían sobre su cara estaban disparejos

—Que complicada y misteriosa eres – le comento su acompañante

—No comprendo lo que intentas decirle a Kasumi, Señorita Sangrienta. – le contesto mientras se volteaba para volver a sus pacientes, su actitud era demasiado intimidante que hizo titubear a la Señorita Sangrienta así como provocarle escalofríos

—Quiero decir… - pero fue interrumpida antes de que pudiera terminar

—No hay necesidad de dar explicaciones, sé que la forma de ser de Kasumi te es confusa y no la comprendes, pero esa es la forma de ser de Kasumi y Kasumi se siente a gusto luciendo como una niña de siete años aunque su verdadera edad sea la de una adolescente de 15 y el hecho que Kasumi hable en tercera persona y no en primera persona te es inusual. – la niña le respondió y la otra joven no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. – por cierto las mechones de cabello de tu cara están disparejos.

—Si, fueron cortados durante el entrenamiento – le contó la peli azul y sin querer dejo salir un suspiro

—Si lo quieres, deberías de demostrárselo – le sugirió la pequeña niña

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con "si lo quieres demuéstraselo"? – le pregunto incrédula

—El que si lo quieres deberías de hacérselo saber siendo mas tierna y tomándolo en cuenta – le respondió la peli negra por lo cual recibió una mirada confusa de la otra mujer – El Caballero Sangriento y tu harían una buena pareja, ¿no lo crees? Ustedes se complementan el uno al otro y son conocidos como "La pareja sangrienta", pero es tu decisión si sigues pensando en ese alguien o decides darte una oportunidad con el Caballero.

—La que debería de considerar tener novio eres tú. Ya eres una adolescente, eres algo inusual, pero linda y amable – le sugirió la mujer de mayor edad

—Los hermanos de Kasumi son celosos y necesitan darle permiso a Kasumi al igual que los padres de Kasumi. Y si tengo novio el debería de pedirle permiso a la familia de Kasumi para por salir en citas – le respondió la jovencita

—El permiso tus padres te lo darán sin ningún problema, pero tus hermanos son otra historia. Tu hermana mayor, Kana, esta en la marina al igual que tu abuelo y Ann, tu hermano demente Luffy quien sabe a donde se metió después de la guerra de Marine Ford, Ace esta inconsciente y al borde de la muerte, tu hermano el caballero quien sabe que es lo que te dirá y no sabes en donde este metido Ren, asi que Kasumi, mejor búscate un novio – le sugirió la peli azul.

—Kasumi se pregunta y Ace sabe algo sobre Ren. Y tu toma tu decisión – le respondió la peli negra.

—Iré a ver si Kin, Sango y Etsuko necesitan ayuda – La señorita le aviso antes de dirigirse a la puerta tratando de evitar el tema.

—Está bien, y si preguntan, el capitán Edward esta en coma y Ace esta inconsciente pero no estoy segura de cuando recuperará la conciencia – fue la respuesta de la pequeña haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado y la mujer mejor prefirió irse lo más rápido que pudo por que sin importar lo que pasara, Kasumi siempre le provocaba escalofríos.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en una isla desconocida en el Nuevo Mundo<p>

Dos personas caminaban sin decir ni una sola palabra, iban poniendo atención a su alrededor hasta que se detuvieron enfrente de dos tumbas. Las dos tumbas estaban destruidas y se podía notar que la tierra había sido removida dando la impresión de que alguien las había profanado, y sin lugar a duda las examinaron cuidadosamente y se dieron cuenta de que los respectivos "cadáveres" no estaban. Esas dos personas eran dos mujeres y se podía notar que eran miembros de la marina por la gabardina blanca con hombreras doradas y con la palabra justicia y una gorra de oficial la cual tenia el símbolo de la marina, una de ellas tenia el cabello blanco y largo, y lo llevaba en una trenza que llegaba hasta el nivel de sus rodillas, ella era blanca y tenía los ojos color violeta, tenia una cicatriz en forma de luna que rodeaba su ojo izquierdo, llevaba puesto un pantalón capri negro con unas zapatillas negras con un tacón no muy alto y una blusa azul de manga corta. La otra mujer tenía el cabello rosa y ondulado que llegaba al nivel de su cintura y lo llevaba suelto, sus ojos eran de un color verde y tenia unas pecas adornándole las mejillas, uno shorts estilo bermuda de color café, unas zapatillas cafés de tacón de plataforma y una blusa de tirantes de color rosa pálido.

—Alguien ha movido los cuerpos de aquí – dijo la marine de cabello blanco

—Si, pero dudo de que haya sido un asalta tumbas – le respondió su compañera de cabello rosa y después agrego — ¿Crees que haya sido Kasumi?

—Puede ser, pero si fue Kasumi eso significa que están vivos o de lo contrario no se hubiera molestado en hacer esto – le respondió la peli blanca

—Eso seria algo bueno, ¿no lo crees Kana? – dijo la peli rosa mientras que se formaba una sonrisa es sus labios

—Si, definitivamente seria algo bueno, solo nos queda esperar a ver que sucede, Ann – le respondió la de ojos violetas.

—Sera mejor mantener esto en secreto – sugirió Ann

—Esta bien por mi aunque me gustaría ir a visitar a Kasu, pero la verdad no tengo la menor idea de donde este. – exclamo Kana

—Sera mejor irnos antes de que nos metamos en problemas innecesarios – comento Ann

—Está bien, sin mencionar que la marina ya tiene suficientes problemas como la segunda infiltración de Luffy a Marine Ford – le respondió su compañera

—Lo bueno es que Sengoku-san no nos pidió que asistiéramos a la guerra – agrego la peli rosa

—Si pero nos quedamos patrullando el East Blue – eso fue tener suerte, no me hubiera gustado tener que enfrentar a Luffy y el tener que ver la ejecución – agrego la peli blanca

—Estoy de acuerdo – finalizó Ann

* * *

><p>Con Smoker<p>

"_Mugiwara definitivamente no esta bien de la cabeza aunque su nivel de locura ya ha pasado el limite de la cordura, ese mocoso definitivamente esta loco, mejor dicho demente, espero volverlo ha ver pronto, y esta vez no lo dejare escapar, sin lugar a duda lo atraparé, tenlo por seguro Monkey D. Luffy" _pensaba para si mismo el cazador blanco, Smoker, mientras se dirigía a su nueva base en el Nuevo Mundo donde se haría cargo de esperar a Luffy hasta que entrara a la segunda mitad de la Grand Line

Con los piratas de Shirohige

—¿Esta demente no lo crees, Marco? – dijo un hombre con maquillaje

—No olvides de que gracias a su locura liberamos a Ace, aunque el final no haya terminado como lo esperábamos, Izo – respondió Marco

—Me pregunto como estará, después de todo fue el mas afectado por la muerte de Ace, y todos los vendajes que tenia en la foto del periódico, no hace las cosas mas fáciles, sabes – le dijo Izo

—Sera mejor no tocar el tema, sabes que haces sentir culpable a Vista – le recordó el otro hombre

—Si, pero me pregunto que es lo que trama – se expreso el okama

—Si, yo también me he preguntado eso pero no hay forma de saberlo, ese chico es impredecible – le recordó el rubio

* * *

><p>Con Roronoa Zoro<p>

"_Tan solo espéranos Luffy, no te fallaremos esta vez, me volveré mas fuerte para ayudarte a alcanzar tu objetivo, me volveré mas fuerte para ser el mejor espadachín, me volveré fuerte para protegerte, me volveré fuerte para evitar lo que paso en Thriller Bark y en el Archipiélago Sabaody, ya lo veras Luffy" _pensaba cierto espadachín de cabellos verde

—Horororo, procura no moverte tanto para que pueda vendarte – le dijo una chica de cabellos rosa

—…

—No me ignores al menos contesta para saber si estas consiente – lo regaño la chica, pero se dio cuenta de que el regañarlo era inútil ya que el hombre se había quedado dormido debido al cansancio.

* * *

><p>Con Usopp<p>

—No puedo creer que _yo _no como tanto como Luffy y tan solo mírame, ¿Cómo es que Luffy puede comer tanto y no engordar? Al contrario parece que cada día come más y yo estoy teniendo problemas – se decía así mismo el tirador del grupo – tan solo resiste Luffy, son solos dos años, en dos años nos volveremos a ver y te contare a ti y Chopper las aventuras del Gran Capitan Usopp y nos reiremos como lo hacíamos siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien este es el primer capitulo de Unexpected, pronto descubrirán quienes son las personas que fueron mencionadas. Abra yaoi y no yaoi <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Un año después

N/A: Para quien les interese Luffy no es el que va a ser el del Yaoi.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Un año después<p>

Había pasado un año desde la Guerra y la recuperación de Ace iba mejorando, en estos momentos se encontraba plácidamente dormido mientras Kasumi y la Señorita Sangrienta tenían una conversación.

—Todavía no me has dicho como y quien es Ren. – le decía la mujer peli azul

—Pues Ren el hermano del Caballero Sangriento, y es amable, lindo, tierno, respetuoso, bondadoso, calmado, listo, amigable y cariñoso entre otras cosas – le decía la pequeña.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar del Nuevo Mundo<p>

En el comedor de cierto grupo de piratas sanguinarios y psicóticos maniáticos, la "tranquila" cena había sido interrumpida por una serie de estornudos.

—Ya ves te lo dije, y no me querías creer ya vez que tengo la razón, te estas enfermando… - decía un animado capitán pelirrojo antes de ser interrumpido

—Estoy bien, es solo alguien hablando a mis espaldas – le respondió "el enfermo"

—Espero tener algo de diversión pronto, me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento – se quejo el capitán de la tripulación

—No te fue suficiente la ultima, que no se te olvide como obtuviste la cicatriz de tu rostro Kid, deja que las peleas con la marina vengan a ti, no hay necesidad de desviarnos de nuestro rumbo solo porque estas aburrido, si nos encontramos con barcos enemigos adelante, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero por ahora solo toma te las cosas con calma, ya podrás tener acción después – le decía el vice-capitán

—Si, por ahora me iré a dormir – decía el pelirrojo mientras una sonrisa malvada se formaba en su rostro haciéndolo ver mas endemoniado.

—Es mi imaginación o el amo Kid esta planeando algo – dijo el tripulante de cabellos azules

—Déjalo no te preocupes por eso – le respondió el hombre enmascarado antes de levantarse – yo me retiro, quienes vallan a hacer guardia prepárense y que alguien se haga cargo de los trastes – les ordeno antes de retirarse a su habitación.

Killer camino hasta llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta y la cerro después de entrar, camino hasta llegar a la cama y tomo el libro que estaba sobre la mesa que estaba aun lado de su cama, se quito los zapatos y se acomodó en la cama y abrió el libro que traía con el. No pudo empezar a leer debido a la falta de concentración de su parte, y todo por culpa de ellos, pero sobretodo de él, sabía que Kid era algo violento, sanguinario, cruel, sarcástico, un demente, psicópata maniático pero aun así sabia que por Kid, él era capas de cualquier cosa, como lo fue su primera masacre. Él se encontraba en un dilema, no sabia que hacer. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo a lado de Kid pero aun así jamás le había dicho toda la verdad sobre si, como se tomaría Kid el saber la verdad, sabia que Kid no dejaría de molestarlo hasta sacarle la información sobre su inusual comportamiento utilizando cualquier medio para hacerlo.

Killer decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y dejo su libro en el mismo lugar de donde lo había tomado y se a cómodo para irse a dormir, pero en eso sintió que jalaban su mascara, se la habían quitado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que en su habitación había un intruso. Busco con la mirada a aquella persona que había tenido tal atrevimiento de hacer lo que hizo y su mirada se poso en los ojos dorados de Kid.

—Me vas a decir lo que te pasa – le ordeno el pelirrojo

— ¿Como entraste sin que me diera cuenta? – le pregunto el rubio

—Estabas demasiado distraído que ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando entre.

—Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que debes tocar antes de entrar – le reclamo el vice capitán y después agrego — creí que habías dicho que no me quitara la mascara, y sin embargo tu vienes a quitármela

—Claro, fui yo el que te ordeno ponértela y tengo el derecho de ver el rosto de _mi_ vice capitán cuando se me de la gana, así que Killer no hagas tanto escandalo por eso

—Si quieres que utilice una mascara es para no verme la cara, pero ahora me vienes diciendo que puedes ver mi rostro cuando se te de la gana, ¿quien te entiende Kid?

—La razón por la que hago que uses la mascara es por que cuando estas en combate luces fuera de lugar y después de tus masacres, cuando estas cubierto de sangre me provoca escalofríos ver tu cara, como en el día que nos conocimos, pero ahora no estas en el campo de batalla – le respondió el pelirrojo mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa algo siniestra.

—Ahora no Kid

— ¿Por qué no? – le pregunto el capitán mientras con una de sus manos le acariciaba una de sus piernas y con la otra retiraba los rubios mechones de cabello del rostro del vice capitán. Kid cada vez se iba acercando más y mas, hasta que sus labios estaban casi rosando los otros – no me has contestado Killer, es por que mis cicatrices me hacen ver despreciable para tu lindo rostro, respóndeme Killer

—No es por eso Kid – le decía Killer mientras sus ojos azules se clavaban en los ojos dorados de su capitán.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué?

—No tiene nada que ver contigo Kid, por si es lo que te interesa

—No me digas que tienes un interés por alguien mas – Kid dijo en un tono muy amenazador —No olvides nuestra promesa, y lo que habíamos acordado cuando decidimos esto

—Ya lo se, y no es eso tampoco, no tienes de que preocuparte, yo solo pensaba en el día que nos conocimos y como es que hemos llegado hasta aquí.

* * *

><p>En la Marina<p>

—La razón por la cual tenemos esta reunión hoy es para poder anunciar al nuevo almirante de flota, a los nuevos almirantes y vice-almirantes, como todos ya sabemos el vicealmirante Garp se a retirado a patrullar el East Blue a pesar de ser el mar mas débil de ahí es de donde hemos tenido las mayores amenazas; el almirante de flota Sengoku también se ha retirado por lo cual necesitamos poner orden a nuestras fuerzas – decía Kong mientras que los marines que estaban presente escuchaban con atención.

—¿Que paso con el Almirante Aokiji, no lo veo presente? – pregunto Ann

—El Almirante Aokiji también se a retirado, por lo que debemos llenar los vacíos que quedaron, para empezar, el puesto de Almirante de flota es para Sakazuki, apartir de ahora ya no será mas el almirante Akainu, los tres almirantes de la Marina son Borsalino sigue en su puesto como el almirante Kizaru, Kana será la nueva almirante Akainu, Ryo será el nuevo almirante Aokiji, Smoker será un vicealmirante…

Horas después

—Hay una cosa más, por órdenes de los altos mandos el vice-almirante Smoker se casara con la almirante Kana…

—¡ ¿Qué?! – fue la respuesta que dieron los dos mencionados

—Pero, ¿Por qué? – pregunto la nueva almirante

—Por que es decisión de los altos mandos y eso no puede ser cuestionado – le respondió Kong

—A mi no me agrada el humo y debido a su fruta el fuma mucho – se quejo la joven

—Pues tendrán que buscar la forma de llevarse bien por que su boda será en una semana, así que no quiero escuchar mas quejas de ustedes dos – finalizo Kong

* * *

><p>En cierta isla desierta donde vive cierta brujita y sus acompañantes<p>

Había una mujer rubia y un joven conversando

—Ella te gusta ¿cierto?, sabes que no puedes engañarme– le decía la mujer

—Ella no me hace caso, ni siquiera me toma en cuenta es como si no existiera – le respondió el joven

—Ella es mayor que tu por dos años…

—Lo se pero eso no importa, al menos eso pienso, me he esforzado, la he apoyado en todo, yo estuve para ella cuando mas lo necesitaba, yo la ayude a adaptarse a su nueva vida, yo le ayude a entender que su vida ya no seria la misma a la que tenia antes, yo hice que su adaptación al ejército revolucionario no fuera tan difícil para ella, la anime cuando ella estaba herida, he madurado por ella, y aun así no ha sido suficiente.

—Déjala, ella se dará cuenta por si misma no la presiones, tienes que dejarle su espacio, tratar a una mujer puede se difícil, solo se paciente

—Está bien

* * *

><p>Después de la reunión de los Marines<p>

Kana y Ann caminaban solas por los pasillos del edificio en donde se llevo a cabo la reunión, ambas iban en silencio, un incomodo silencio.

—¿Qué opinas del vice-almirante Smoky? – Ann finalmente se atrevió a romper el silencio

—No lo se, jamás nos hemos hablado – la peliblanca le contesto

—¿Viste la cara de Tashigi y de Gina cuando lo anunciaron? – insistió la peli rosa

—No y no me interesa, si quieren a Smoky pueden quedárselo – su compañera dijo sin interés

—Pero sabemos que eso no es posible

—No quiero casarme de esta manera, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, espero que Smoky no se del tipo de marine que odio, o de lo contrario terminara muerto antes de lo imaginado

—Kana, ¿como van a ser las cosas entre ustedes?

—Pues tenemos una "cita" para hablar de ello y conocernos mejor

—Por cierto felicitaciones por tu acenso a Almirante – dijo una feliz Ann olvidando la conversación anterior

—Gracias, pero ahora tendré que vestir con rojo

—¿Que se siente ser una Almirante sin ninguna fruta? Incluso yo tengo una.

—Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón no tengo ninguna fruta, incluso Ryo tiene una aunque jamás he visto que la use.

—Has llegado legos por tu propia cuenta

—La verdad si tengo una fruta pero no me la he comido, la encontré el día que decidí enlistarme en la marina

—¿La has tenido por tanto tiempo? Cualquier otro ya se la hubiera comido a vendido

—Tienes razón yo creo que llego el momento de comérmela

—Bien por ti, y ¿cuando te la comerás?

—Después de mi boda

* * *

><p>En otro lado del mismo edificio<p>

—Vice-almirante Smoker…

—¿Qué quieres ahora Tashigi?

—Es que yo quería preguntarle, ¿Qué va a hacer con lo del compromiso con la almirante Kana?

—Nada, me ha costado trabajo poder ascender y ahora lo único que me importa es atrapar a Mugiwara no Luffy, lo demás no importa

—Me pregunto que clase de persona es la almirante Kana

—No seas idiota a mi no me lo preguntes que yo tampoco se como es – respondió un irritado Smoker

* * *

><p>Con Kana y Ann<p>

Las dos marines ahora se encontraban en la respectiva habitación de Kana, donde las dos mujeres tenían una conversación sobre ropa

—Para tu primera cita debes de lucir bien y yo te ayudare a escoger tu ropa y te arreglaré muy bonita para que Smokey solo tenga ojos para ti y se olvide de Gina y Tashigi

—Ya te dije no me interesa…

* * *

><p>NA: Esto es todo por hoy, y lo siento escribo lento, el próximo capitulo será sobre Kid


End file.
